


Christmas Morning

by PrettyBoyAlexander



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Christmas, Fluff, Goalie!Alec, Hockey, ITSB Head Canon, M/M, Sports, Sports God!Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBoyAlexander/pseuds/PrettyBoyAlexander
Summary: NYBA goalie Alec Lightwood spends his first Christmas with his boyfriend, Magnus Bane.(An ITSB Head Canon)





	Christmas Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [otppurefuckingmagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otppurefuckingmagic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In the Sin Bin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6478579) by [otppurefuckingmagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otppurefuckingmagic/pseuds/otppurefuckingmagic). 



> So I often send Sam (otppurefuckingmagic) messages of head canons for ITSB, mainly because I can not stop thinking about ITSB, ever. Usually they're just bullet points and things that I can see Alec, Magnus or both of them doing in the future, a few years down the line. 
> 
> Anyway I wanted to send her one for Christmas, and this happened. With Sam's permission I'm posting it for you all to read. 
> 
> Thanks go to Meg for reading over this for me.

Biting his lip as he tried not to laugh, Alec let his eyes fall on the Chairman, lifting his hand so that he could give the cat the fuss he was clearly after. Letting himself get lost in the motions of fussing the cat, Magnus pressed against his back as he thought back on how things had changed since the start of the year. If someone had told him that he’d be waking up on Christmas Day with his boyfriend pressed against his back in their bedroom he never would have believed them. He didn’t even believe it himself some days, that he was in a relationship with a man he loved, out to the world and still playing the game he loved, for the team that had become his home and would be for a few more years at least. As much as the journey to this point in his life had been painful and full of heartache he wouldn’t change a single thing because it made him who he was today.

“Merry Christmas Alexander,” Magnus whispered into his ear, bringing Alec out of his thoughts as he trailed his fingers along the length of Alec’s arms. Pausing as he reached his wrist, pushing the bracelet down just enough so that he could trace the feather tattoo on the inside of Alec’s wrist, “I love this.”

“So do I,” Alec murmured pressing back against Magnus, stopping his petting of Chairman as he turned his hand over, interlocking his fingers with Magnus’. Smile growing as he brought their hands towards his face, pressing a kiss against Magnus’ knuckles, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Magnus shifted his weight to his free hand, leaning over Alec, pressing their lips together, laughing as they heard the bell from Chairman’s collar ringing as he looked between the both of them before jumping from the bed. 

“He hates you for distracting me.”

“He’ll get over it,” Magnus whispered, moving to straddle Alec’s hips, “But since he’s gone, I can do this.” Leaning down, Magnus pressed his lips back against Alec’s smiling as he began a trail of soft kisses along Alec’s jaw. A soft moan escaping his mouth as Alec ran his fingers through his hair, moving his head to allow Magnus access to his neck, letting himself get lost in the feeling of Magnus’ body against his as they moved together. Running his hand over Magnus’ skin as they moved as one, taking their time as they expressed their love for one another.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you all think. 
> 
>  
> 
> [My twitter](https://twitter.com/prettyboymalec)
> 
>  
> 
> Feel free to message me about ITSB, I can never stop talking about it, like ever.


End file.
